


Freedom

by writeanon (Letterman)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterman/pseuds/writeanon
Summary: Eren realizes the true potential of the Founding Titan.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Freedom

Eren sat down at the table across from Historia. In the blonde’s hands was a young child, no more than a few months old. Historia’s anger was plain to see, while Eren’s passive face betrayed no emotion. After a few moments of Eren staring at the table while Historia glared at him, she broke the silence. 

“...Well? It's been months since you left. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Eren continued to stare at the table. With a sigh, he rested his hands on the table and leaned back in his chair. “Anyways, I am free” he said calmly.

“...Huh?” 

“You are free to do whatever you want. I am free to do the same.” 

Historia blinked, face reddening as anger bubbled up from within. “Are you… are you serious? That’s what you have to say? After leaving me and your daughter behind? And running off with some bitch I’ve never seen before?” 

Eren abruptly leaned in, chair slamming into the floor, startling her. “Listen Historia… you don’t understand. No one prepared me or told me about it. Zeke, that virgin fuck, he couldn’t give a shit. No one understands the true power of the Founding.” The look in Eren’s eye was bordering on demented. Historia shrunk back, protectively cradling Ymir in her arms. “What… what are you talking about?” 

Eren looked at the door. “Go ahead and come in.” he ordered. 

The door opened, and a petite woman stepped in. Her blond locks were nearly glittering under the lamplight, and her kind stare, slightly upturned nose and pinkish cheeks gave her an almost angelic appearance. “Hello, Historia” she said softly. “I’m… really sorry about all of this. But Eren won, so…”

Historia’s eyes widened in shock. “...Armin? W-what happened to you?” 

Eren stood up, taking her hand. “It’s Arminne now. Anyways, don’t contact me again. Don’t even think about asking for child support either. I’m free of all that.” 

As they made for the door, Historia clutched her daughter, trembling with rage. “You… you bastard. What is wrong with you. Don’t you have a single bit of regret? This is your only daughter. You said you would come back, but you left me there on that farm alone with her and ...him. How could you do that to us? To me?” 

Eren stopped and stared at her, then at his daughter. His gaze lingered on her for a few moments, an imperceptible emotion drawn on his face. Finally, he looked back up at Historia. 

“Yeah… Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just need to shitpost ok


End file.
